Alone
by NeonLights55
Summary: Andi feels left out when all her other friends are busy with each other and they don't have time for her. She decides to take advantage of it. So goes out on Saturday and one song changes her love life for ever. Read and Review. Outfits are always on Profile.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. I'm so sorry that I haven't updated anyone of my stories. I'm working on that right now. But I have another story that you might be interested in. I hope you like it and I promise that I will update this one and all my other stories. Thank you for understanding. **

* * *

**Andi's P.O.V**

Alone. Alone is all I felt. Everybody has somebody except me. Emma has both Jax and Daniel. Diego is always with Maddie. Maddie also has Katie and Sophie. Yet I'm all alone. My mom and dad are always at work since my mom's a doctor and my dad is an engineer. There'a know one to talk to. My life is boring. It's a Saturday and people my age should be out.

I decided to go out. I'm not going to stay inside and get sad cause know one want's to play with me. I have a life to. I got up from my bed and into my closet. I decided to go a little different. I wore a black tank top and a red XO off the shoulder sweater. It was kind of cold so why not. It then wore some black skinny jeans and red uggs. My nails were already done so all I did was my hair. I picked up a lack bow put a couple strands of my hair back. I went to my dressing mirror and threw on some mascara. It was almost winter so my eyes were blue. I don't get it either. But in the spring my eyes are hazel, in the summer their brown, in the fall their green, and well in the winter their blue. No one knew about my blue eyes because I would always put contacts in. I grabbed my purse and shoved random things in it. But I made sure that my phone, ear phones and money was inside. My parents were rich so I just grabbed some money.

I called my parents driver and he drove me to the Dolphin Mall. I told him that I'd call him when I needed him to come back. I went inside and instantly saw Jax and Emma at the food court. What happened to her and Daniel. I shook my head at the sight. I went into the first store I saw which was Claire's. I instantly brought some jewelry, purses, phone cases, and nail things. I payed and left I then went to the next store. I went to so many stores. How about I tell you. I went to: bebe, converse, forever 21, Guess, Polo, Bath and Body Works, Spencer's, Hot Topic, Aeropostale, Victoria Secret, etc! I honestly had a blast. I then went to Starbucks. I went up to the person with all my bags.

"Hello and welcome to Starbucks what may I get you." A lady in front of me asked. She looked as if she was twenty. She had medium short hair and tan skin. She looked as if she was struggling.

"Um. May I have a Mocha Cookie Crumble frappuccino please. Medium." I asked politley. She nodded.

"2.75." I handed her five hundred. She looked at me with wide eyes.

"Keep it." I said. I fell good doing something good. She thanked me and gave me my beverage. I walked of the store and then down the escalator and out the door. I called the driver telling him to bring the car while drinking my drink. He came in about three minuets. His eyes widened when he say the amount of bags I had and signed. I giggled at him and helped him put some of the bags inside.

"Could you tell Ashley to take them up to my room please." I asked Austin. Our driver.

"Yes Andi." He said I told everyone who works at the house to call me Andi instead of ma'am. It made me feel old. And Ashley was our maid. She was like a sister to me. We told each other everything. I love her and she loves me. Not like that but in sisterly love. I threw my purse over my shoulder and continue to walk away. I put on my ear phones and went down my music list. Small Bump by Ed Sheeran came on. I loved this song. It was sweet and beautiful. I sang along in my head as I sipped on my drink. I saw a park ahead and went to it. I saw a bench and sat at it. The song was soon over and Story Of My Life came on. I adored this song. You may think that I'm a heavy metal or punk fan, but no. I'm love songs like this. I didn't notice I was singing until there was a crowd in front of me. That's another secret only Ashley, and my mom and dad know's about. The song soonly finished and I took out my earphones. I felt something or well someone brush against my side. I turned and saw a cute looking guy. He was wearing sunglasses and a hoodie. He had cute curly hair and even when he was sitting down he was still taller than me. Based on his hair and height he was cute. I smiled and turned back around to look at the little kids playing around the park.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when a deep husky voice spoke. "You have a lovely voice, love." the voice said. let me say his voice is mesmerizing.

I blushed a light shade of pink."Thank You." I smiled.

"What's your name." he said with that accent. Ugh it's contagious

"Andi. Andi Cruz. Yours?" I know it's wrong to say your name to a stranger but he seems like he's no harm.

"Harry. Harry Styles." He took off his sunglasses to show off his beautiful green eyes. I had to admit. I was freaking out like 100% fangirl. But I didn't show it.

"Nice to meet you Harry." I said with a smile. This was surly going to be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! Thank you for reading and Reviewing my story. Oh and HOAMixerFan. Dolphin Mall is real. It's in Miami. Alright so to the story.**

* * *

**Harry's P.O.V**

I was walking around the windy weather of Miami. I had nothing else to do. The guys were all with their girlfriends. Well Niall didn't have a girlfriend but he still went out. I really need to find a hobby... or a girl. I was walking through the parks when I noticed a park. I began walking to the park when I heard someone singing Story of My Life. It was beautiful whoever was singing voice was angelic. There was a crowd in front of her. So thank goodness my smart side came over me I went behind her.

_'The story of my life.' _She ended the song. The crowd clapped at her outstanding performance and began to walk away. I went next to her and sat down slightly brushing my shoulder against her as I looked my way and she was beautiful. She had long brown hair that had different browns in them. Her eyes were so blue it caught my attention the most. She had olive and flaless She had long lashes and I can tell that they were long and real. She was all natural and beautiful. She gave me a polite smile and turned to look at the kids in the park playing.

I was silence so I decided to speak. "You have a lovely voice, love." I said staring at her

She blushed a little and said,"Thank You." Wow even her normal voice is beautiful.

"What's your name?" I asked the beautiful girl next to me.

"Andi. Andi Cruz. Your's?" She asked. Her name was beautiful. It was different than any name I've heard. Heck I think that's the first time I heard that name.

I decided to mimic her for the fun of it. "Harry. Harry Styles." I said taking of my glasses.

I could swear I saw her leap for joy, but she tried playing it cool. "Nice to meet you Harry." She said giving me a smile showing her white pearly teeth.

"So you a fan." I asked her.

"Eh. You can say that." she said with a light shrug.

"Oh really then why were you singing one of our songs." I said with a playful smirk.

"She was going to say something but then shut her mouth knowing I had her defeated. She rolled her eyes a giggled. Woah. Her giggles were soft and super cute.

We sat there in awkward, yet comfortable silence.

"Wanna play a game?" I suggested to kill time.

She pretended to think about it. "Sure. I have time." She said with a smile

"20 questions?" I suggested

"Sure. You first." She said turning her whole body to face me.

"Alright. Favorite color?"

"Blue. You?"

"Green. Birthday?''

A: August 11. How old are you?" **(A/N I don't know if it's real. I couldn't get any information)**

H: 17. You?

A:16. How tall are you."

H:5'11. What is your full name."

A: Andrea Christa Cruz. But don't ever call me Andrea. I hate it. Uh. What's your favorite holiday?"

H: Christmas. What's your favorite zoo animal?"

A: Lions. What's your favorite food."

H: Anything sugary. What's your favorite sport.

A: Swimming.

**45 Minuets Later **

We asked each other everything. We have so much in common. We decided to end it. But she asked me one more question.

"How many tattoos do you have?" she asked me still facing me.

"Uh... about 54 or some where in the 50's ." I answered. Her eyes went out of her head like literally exploded. Is she going to be disgusted. Will she not like me anymore. Will she be afraid of me. So many questions ran through my head.

"That is AWESOME. I only have three." WHAT. She likes my tattoos. Oh thank goodness. I really want to be with her. I know we've only know each other for an hour or less but she is amazing. Wait did she say she has tattoos?

"You have tattoos?" I said in disbelief. She nodded in victory.

"What are they." I asked her.

"Well on my rib I have a quote. It says _'through every dark night, there is a brighter day'. _She explained. I nodded and motioned her to continue.

"And then on my thigh I have a wolf. A wolf because I was born on the dog star, and i didn't want any ordinary puppy so I chose a wolf. And I share my birthday with a lot of people in my family so my parents let me have it." She explained.

"Cool. Very unique. Can I see?" I asked already knowing she'll say no since it's on her thigh.

"No! You perv." She said smacking my arm.   


"Okay. Okay. What's the third one." I said stopping her from hitting me.

"Oh yeah. It's the word love." She said showing me the tattoo that was on the side of her middle finger. **(If you want to see her tattoos go to my profile!)****  
**

"Cool." I said staring into her eyes. They were so blue.

"Your eyes are so blue. Their beautiful." I said admiring them. She looked down. I saw her blushing. I put my two finger on her chin and rose he face up

"Don't look down. Your beautiful when you blush." I said. She blushed even more.

"Thanks. And my eyes change color. In the spring their hazel. Summer their brown. In the fall their green, and well in the winter their blue." she explained to me. Wow. She is special.

"Wow. That's amazing. Your special you know."

"Nah. I'm just an ordinary girl." She said. What. Um... no.

"No. You beautiful. Your not those type of girls who cover their faces in make and wear the shortest clothes. You have respect for yourself. Your beautiful in every single way. Your perfect too me." I said truthfully straight into her eyes. She looked up at me.

"You really think that." She said slightly batting her eyes due to the wind. It's adorable when she does that.

"I do." She gave me a hug snuggling her head in my chest. It felt so right when she did that. I hugged her back and instantly felt warm. I heard the ice cream truck come by. I got up and went to it. She followed me and we went to the truck.

"Well what would you lovely couple want today." the man looked really old. He shouldn Did he say couple. We both blushed a bright red.

"Uh what do you want Andi." I said looking down at her. She was shorter than me she was probably at my chest. That's how short she was compared to me.

"Can I get a ice cream cone with nuts." she said taking out her purse. Wait hold on. Does she think she's paying.

"Can I get a plain vanilla." I said handing the man a ten. Andi gave me a look like she didn't want me to pay.

"Uh. I can pay." She said holding up her money.

"No you can't cause I already did." I took the ice cream from the man and thanked him as we walked away.

"But next time I'm paying." She said taking her ice cream.

"Next time." I questioned with a smirk.

"Uh. I just thought- you see- I didn't mean-." she didn't have anything to say so she just licked her ice cream. I chuckled at her cuteness.

"I'm playing. There will be a next time." She smiled.

"It's getting late. I should go home." She said.

"Let me walk you." I insisted

"Oh no. It's okay. I don't want to be a burden." she said. What.

"Andi. You are not a burden and you will never be. Do you understand." I said looking straight in her eyes.

She looked startled but then nodded. "Now lead me to your house." I put on my glasses so no one would recognize me. We walked to her home more like mansion. There was a long drive way we had to walk up to. Her home was huge. Her parents must be rich. But Andi doesn't act like a stereotypical type of person who's daddy is rich. She act like a natural human being. She's so different.

"Well this is my stop." We faced each other. I burst into laughing when I saw her. She stared at me confuesdly.

"What?" she asked.

"You have something on your lip." She had ice cream on her lips. She blushed a bright red. I leaned down a licked down. I then gave her a peck on her lips. She began to blush madly.

"Do you have a phone?" she asked me. I nodded and took it out. She also took her's out and we switched. I gave my phone back to her.

"Well bye." she said

"I'll text you." I said backing up from her door. We waved goodbye as we departed from each other.

Wow that was the best time I had since I came to Miami. I hope we meet again.

* * *

**Alright 1,611 words. Whoo. Alright. So Andi's tattoo's are going to be on my profile. So is her house and room and closet. I really hope you like this chapter. PLEASE READ&REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Readers. I have a question. Do you guy's want me continue _Alone _or should I just stop it here. I need to know what you all want. If I don't know what you all want. I might die. Jk.. Jk. So just tell me if I should keep going or stop. Oh and give me some Ideas that would be really nice. **

**Oh! And I'm currently updating my stories. Which one should I update first.**

_**Runaway Princess**_

_**The Switch **_

**_OR_**

**_The Tears You Don't See_**

**Like I said before I NEED TO KNOW. Thank you and please Review!**


End file.
